Ryan Moriyama
History Ryan Moriyama is from the year 2155. He traveled through time by using the Time Cap***e that his parents invented. Ryan's mission is to get his brother Lolzki from the year 2011. Although he has an ability of time traveling, its not enough because his ability limits only 24 hours. Read the full story in UtaDroid's TUMBLR. Supplemental Information Hair color: Gray Headgear: Headset Eye color: No certain Color due to the side effect of "Time Travel" Earphones: Black Dress/Outfit: '''white and black outfit and yellow short pants (hard to explain, please see concept art) '''Others: Nationality/Race: Japinoy (Japanese - Filipino) Ability: Time travel (limits only 24 hrs.) Catchphrase: '''"Don't call me short!" and "Sundae!!" Other Related Characters '''UNIPRNS Groupmates *Eri Kamiaoi *Eian Rataine *Hibiki Katsuryokune *Sei *Kamirei Friends Yuu Hyou Oto 0701 Tsuyoi 0701 Suremine Meiji Fun Fan Facts UTAdroids Characters are not originally design for Utau, They are from the Creator's Sci-Fi Story. *He is allergic to flowers especially roses, except for sampaguita. *He never eats banana and orange. *He can't do backflip. *He wants to kill Ritsu and Len in order to take over the shota throne of all vocaloids and utauloids. Voice Configuration the official webpage is updated regularly. Download Voicebank Here His Core VB can sing mostly in japanese and a little english and filipino (tagalog). VOICE+™SERIES is now release and ready for download. VOICE+™ comes with ADULT, HYPER, ANGEL, & MELANCHOLY. Exp VOICE+™: ADULT PH is now available for download. this VB is intended for Filipino(Tagalog and other native dialects in PH) and can be used for Spanish and other overseas language that suits for the VB. Notes: Clear the Preutterance, overlap and STP to fit the voice on UST. Use this Flag to make him sound smoother and more human: g-0Y0h30C40L60(non-flaged USTs). when using the "g" flag, please don't exceed from g+5 to g-15 to avoid making him sound like Lolzki Moriyama and/or a "Chipmunk" *For Core, ANGEL, HYPER & MELANCHOLY only* VOICE+''™ ''Series VOICE+™ is extention voicebank for UTAdroids. It works like APPEND for Crypton or EXTEND for Internet Co. '''Ryan Moriyama VOICE+™ '''Available Voicebanks: #ADULT - more manly and adult sounding Ryan M. #ANGEL- soft/whisper sounding voice #HYPER- sharp and more energy sounding voice #MELANCHOLY- low, or lonely sounding voice. good for sad and slow songs #FUWA- light and happy sounding voice. Usage Clause / Terms and Conditions 1.) Users should not own this character, always "Credit" the creator. 2.)Users should not rename, edit or pitch any voice samples. creator really hate pitchloids and Roboloids 3.) Users should not use this character for commercial purpose. 4.) Users should not violate any right of third person/party by using this character. 5). Users should not use this character in the way of remarkably ruining the image of this character. 6). Users should not use this character to slander or insult other person/party, or in the way of being offensive to public order and morals. 7.) Users should use this character "at your own risk." 8.) Users should avoid making duet with Lolzki Moriyama if the UST file is not for duet purpose. 9.) Users should visit Our website for updates: 10.) Users should enjoy life.... Details herein are provided by the author, who maintains the page. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UtaDroid Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the Philippines